Angus Danvor
Angus Danvor This Page was Created by Charlotte On 14th February 2013 Basic Info General Personality General Personality Personality speaking, Angus is a square person. He's always late at getting the social/life related news because he's always been concentrating on his current project. That is his best and worst trait, once he concentrate on something, anything else become virtually invisible to him. That is also the reason why he still doesn't have a wife until now, because he concentrates too much on his work, he unwittingly abandons his own personal life. Physical |} History and Background Info History Acklam Village Angus was born into a muggle family in a small village of Acklam, North Yorkshire, on August 2nd 1981. He grew up quite normally like any other children, apart from a few instances when things started to rattle or moved on its own whenever he was upset. But since it rarely happened, and because he and his parents lived in an old house, they thought it was just somekind of a stray poltergiest. When he was 11, an official/teacher from Hogwarts came to Angus' home and explained to Angus and his parents that Angus is a wizard. That person also explained about Hogwarts to them. Angus' parents were a bit reluctant to let Angus went to Hogwarts since they never had a magical member in their family that they knew of, and also because Angus is an only child in that family. But finally Angus managed to make his parents decided to let him go with the condition if the wizarding world was not very prospective for Angus' future, then Angus would have to go back to normal school. Angus was sorted into Hufflepuff house and he was an average student at Hogwarts. He only excelled at transfiguration class, and even that he was only good with spells that has something to do with water, like Aguamenti or Aqua Eructo (and somehow also Fera Verto). Apart from that, Angus was a straight B- student. Although he end up being an everage student, since his parents saw that Angus was enjoying his days in Hogwarts, they decided to let him continue his education there. After he finished his school, Angus apllied for a job at the ministry of magic and he got accepted, and he's been working there ever since. Angus joined the war on the side of Dumbledore's Army but he didn't ge to participate much in the war since he was in the middle of working on some project involving waterways in northern Britain. Background Info General Info General Info Favorites Favorites Wand and Magical Abilities Wand WIP Magical Abilities He's quite good at using transfiguration spells, especially spells that have a connection with water, like Aguamenti or Aqua Eructo. But even that sometimes still goes awry when he doesn't concentrate enough when he was using it (sometimes when he uses Aguamenti to fill a glass with water he somehow ends up with the amount of water more suitable for a fire-hydrant or water canon). These are the spells that Angus most fluent with: *Aguamenti (conjures water) *Aqua Eructo (creates a large torrent of water) *Draught charm (dry up bodies of water) *Fera Verto (transform an animal into a water goblet) Category:Characters Category:Wizard Category:Male